


Art Club For Two

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is the one im least proud of tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "Maybe a high school AU where Ink is the social butterfly but doesn't have really any really close friends due to being emotionally distant, and Template being the quiet art geek. Maybe they meet in an after school art club were they're the only two who show up ●ω●"- anon-





	Art Club For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe a high school AU where Ink is the social butterfly but doesn't have really any really close friends due to being emotionally distant, and Template being the quiet art geek. Maybe they meet in an after school art club were they're the only two who show up ●ω●"
> 
> \- anon
> 
> -

Template's first days in school weren't too bad as they went by, but otherwise seemed uneventful as he looked back at them. Actually, he barely remembers really anything from them besides the lessons somewhat. He hadn't found people to make friends with yet in his classroom, especially as not one to speak up and sitting in the back.

That gave him reasons to sign up for the new art club, as something more to do after school, twice a week. Plus it may give him challenges, a friend or two, maybe more. It sounded like it'll be interesting at least, so that was something.

He entered the room the club was said to being held in rather slowly from being anxious. He takes a glance around, only to be surprised by the absence of people. Only one teen stood painting something, paint on himself and his clothes. It was almost enough to make him look like a painting as well.

Template just attempted to sit quietly at a desk, though the chair squeaked when he pushed it back. It was enough to make the painter look up, who gave a welcoming smile at the company. He kept painting for at least a bit though, so Template waited for him to finish what he's focusing on. Template expected others to show up, and that might be what the other is waiting on, but no one did.

Once the painter was done with his painting, he stepped back from his work and examined it. He then went to clean up his supplies and self while leaving the painting there. Some of the paint didn't wash away, but he didn't seem to mind.

Once all that was taken care of, he came over to greet Template. "I'm Ink. You?" He stretches out a hand and Template gently takes it to shake hands.

"Template." He gives a small smile, which was outshined by the other's wide grin. When their hands pulled away, it was clear some paint almost got on Template's hands but it was luckily dry. It made him giggle a bit though at the thought. Ink didn't seem to know why though, giving a confused look, but just smiled after a moment.

"Even if you're the only one, I wouldn't mind. It's better than what I expected from this school." Ink states, making Template feel nice about joining. "I'll probably get more people to join later, but for now we can still attempt art projects or something together!" Template gives him a nod, fond of the idea. Even if it's just the two of them, it would still be a fun club.

Ink had a lot planned for the club, but he mainly just let the two work on the projects as long as they felt like. Usually they were to help with things they may struggle in and get better or find fun to do. Sometimes they were experimenting with different mediums. Not too long before Template signed up, he didn't really have a chance to experiment so it helped quite a bit. Ink didn't mind taking the ideas that Template gave either, no matter how big his list was of things to try doing.

Template got very into these challenges that the other provided to him, to the point both would lose track of time doing them and told to get out of the room they used for their "club". Since Template was the only one and none of Ink's friends or people he tried talking to never wanted to join, Ink would extend the time by bringing Template to his house. He couldn't the first time, but once their parents okayed it after them talking.

The first time Template got to go over after the club, he got to meet the parents of Ink, who funded the supplies for the club. They were kind people and Template enjoyed their company. Sometimes they'd offer if he wanted to stay longer, that he could stay for dinner. Sometimes he did, but not very often.

Ink and Template mostly did art together when they hanged out at his house, continuing their projects. Though sometimes Ink forgets Template is even there or what he was working on, then moves onto something else. Template was a bit confused the first few times, but he's gotten use to it. He would let Ink know he's still there when he can.

Ink found one day where Template sat at lunch, or more like he finally managed to pull an answer out of the other. The social artist dragged Template to his main table with his friends. Template was kind of awkward and confused at first, but he fit in over time. He met Blue, Dream, Gin and Pale all first. Then there was the few he found that would stop by occasionally like Error and Nightmare as the main ones, who almost seemed to come by to mess with someone.

He managed to find out Dream and Nightmare were twins by the first time Nightmare stopped by. Template felt glad though that Nightmare nor Error seemed to pay attention to him as the new one to the table. Especially Error. He'd rather stay away from him.

* * *

"Your friends are pretty interesting, huh?" Template had asked after a week of knowing them. Him and Ink were walking to the painter's house for the art club, skipping where they normally go completely.

"Yeah, that's why I like them!" Ink says with a small chuckle. Just the lunch before had his friends talking mostly joking around and expecting Ink and Error to get in a fight, at least one of these days. "But if I had to be honest, you're an especially fun friend to be around and do art with."

"Really?" Template looks over with a small smile. "You're a good friend too, you know." Ink let out a small chuckle.

"Well, you at least joined my club and I get to do art with you! And then you talk a lot when you really get going on something! I think for hours sometime!" He smiles as he speaks. "Sometimes I wonder how you can talk for that long and still have things to say! It's kinda amazing!"

"Well," Template starts but seems nervous to continue. "I just don't get to say much on certain topics so... Guess I got a lot to say on them!" Ink nods with a bright smile. "It's nice to talk about those things with someone too."

"Yeah! Things aren't boring that way!" Ink seemed to have a bit more skip in his step, ready to start their "club" soon.


End file.
